Stars
by DancingwithDestiny
Summary: Two young boys lying on the grass, staring up at the clear, summer night sky, musing about light; of the universe, of the worlds, and of their own hearts. Isa/Lea, one-shot


Introducing...my first ever Lea/Isa fanfic! :D  
This was written for the schmoop-bingo fluff fanfic writing competition on LJ, and the prompt - from the bingo card I got - I used for this was "looking at the stars." My first thought upon reading the prompt was of Terra, Ven, and Aqua, but I like what I ended up with better. :)  
I actually wrote this BEFORE I saw Lea and Isa's appearance in Ven's half of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, so it really shouldn't be spoilery at all. I went back and altered it a little in one spot after seeing the scene, but for the most part, I was surprised at just how little I had to change about it. D:  
(I had to change another line due to FFnet's formatting allowances being weird. Really, you can't follow a question mark with an exclamation point anymore? REALLY? Not even to express surprise and confusion? wth. :| I'm pretty sure that's grammatically allowed...)

This is COMPLETELY un-beta-read, though it was proof-read by myself and edited a few times before posting. So if you notice any parts that seem off or odd, or could be worded differently, do let me know. ^^'

Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! :D

* * *

"Ever heard of that old myth," Lea mused, "that the stars are really other worlds, and that their light comes from all the people's hearts?"

Lea, and his friend Isa, were both lying on their backs on the grass next to one another, looking up at the clear, starlit sky. Normally they wouldn't have done this, given that this would have been a school night, but it was the summer, and both had just started their summer vacations.

"It's false, you know," Isa said, not batting an eye.

"Aw, way to take the magic out of things!" Lea said with a huff. "I _did _say it was a myth, tch."

"Well, it's true." Isa said. "The light doesn't come from the people's hearts; it comes from the planets' _suns. _All the planets need sunlight to sustain life, so each of them require a sun. Stars _are _suns, and vise versa."

Isa crossed his arms. "It'd be impossible for it to be the people's hearts giving off that light, anyway. I mean, if it were, _we'd _be glowing right now. It'd certainly make flashlights unnecessary," he smirked.

Lea thought about this for a moment.

"Well, what if we are, but we're just used to it by now? I mean, Radiant Garden _is _known as the city of light. Maybe everyone here is like that. We must be the brightest star in the sky!" Lea smiled.

"Hmm...so, we're like a slowly-boiled frog?" Isa mused, remembering something he'd heard in science class.

"Or a fish who doesn't know he's wet," Lea smirked.

"Hmm...I guess that's possible. Though...our scientists would know best, I think."

"Tch, those guys?" Lea snorted. "I dunno if I trust 'em. They're too secretive for my taste."

Isa hummed noncommittally. "Still...the sun can't be ruled out. It's a massive source of light. It's made out of pure fire, after all."

Lea's eyes brightened. "_Oh yeah, _that's right!" he beamed. "The sun _is _pretty awesome."

"I guess that leaves only one question," Lea said, leaning up and resting on his left hand, turning to look at Isa.

"Which do you think is brighter," he said, sparking a small flame in his outstretched palm. "My fire, or my heart?"

Isa looked at him; his crooked smirk, the dancing flame in his hand, and his chest. His chest looked dim in comparison, which only led credence to his initial theory.

_Maybe...light of the heart can't be measured by sight._

Isa stretched out his hand, and placed it on Lea's chest. Lea remained perfectly still. Isa kept his hand there for a moment, feeling the warmth, the steady beat. He felt his own heart reacting to the light in Lea's, warming and lifting.

Isa took his hand away, and was silent for a few seconds.

"Your heart, most definitely," he said, finally.

Lea grinned. "Ha! I knew it!" he said, extinguishing his flame.

Isa peered at him, then his lips slanted into a half-smirk.

"...Your fire could use some work."

Lea gasped and lightly punched Isa's arm in feigned outrage. "Does not!"

Isa laughed, and Lea joined him a second later.

"Well," Lea smiled, lying down and looking back up at the sky again. "I bet your heart is brighter than the moon."

Isa laughed lightly. "I would hope so. The moon isn't all that bright, really."

Lea rolled over to look at Isa. "Sure it is! On a full moon, it's nearly as bright as the sun! You just never get to see it because you get weird when there's a full moon."

Isa raised an eyebrow. "Weird?"

"Well...moody, I guess. And you don't wanna hang out with me as much during it."

"Maybe that's because the moon makes _you _weird and I want to stay away from _you_," Isa smirked.

Lea gave him a playful smack on the hand for that.

"Besides...the moon doesn't have its own light at all," Isa continued, his gaze trailing up to the crescent moon in the starlit sky. "Its light comes from..."

He paused for one second.

His gaze skimmed briefly over the form of Lea, unnoticed by the younger boy. "...the sun."

Lea looked over at him and grinned.

"Well, together then we must be the brightest hearts in all of Radiant Garden!" Lea exclaimed. "Mine being the brightest, of course," he added with a sly smirk. "Two bright stars in the brightest constellation there is."

"There's that overconfidence again," Isa said, with a small smile.

Lea looked over to him again. "Tell me it isn't true," he smirked playfully.

Isa laughed lightly, and sighed, as they both fell silent again, mesmerized by the twinkling of a million stars.

They were lying close together, and Isa saw out of the corner of his eye that Lea's arm was laying by his side.

Slowly, Isa slid his hand over and next to Lea's. Only the tops of their hands touched, but somehow, that small contact made Isa feel lighter, warmer.

"Hm?" said Isa, startled.

Suddenly the warm hand had grabbed his own.

"Your hand's cold," Lea said, looking at him with a bemused smile. "Want me to warm it up for ya?" he smiled crookedly.

"...Alright. Just don't burn it this time."

Lea smiled, amused by the memory. "Gotcha."

Lea gripped Isa's hand securely, and soon a warmer-than-the-average-human kind of warmth began to envelope his chilled hand. Lea kept it under control this time, so it didn't burn or feel unpleasant.

Isa sighed softly, and stared at the crescent moon again.

_Sun...and moon. Perfect together._

_The moon needs the sun to shine...but, does the sun need the moon?_

Isa peered down subtly at their joined hands, and gave a careful glance up at Lea, who wouldn't have noticed anyway, for he was dreamily staring up at the stars.

Isa turned his gaze again to the sky, gave a quiet sigh, and smiled the slightest of smiles.

_It doesn't matter. As long as the moon has the sun, all is right with the world._

They remained that way – except when Isa switched hands with Lea when his right hand got too warm – and the two bright stars found themselves lost in the stars above.


End file.
